Say goodbye
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Reese Marshall true funereal. A town saying goodbye.


So I didn't like the way Reese's funereal went so I have written my own. I hope you like.

A week after the crash all of Port Charles gathered in the newly renamed park "Marshall Memorial." Black and white ribbons lined the play set. Many rows of seats sat in front of a blue coffin that was covered with an American flag. A large pictures of Reese stood smiling and shinning. Several reefs were placed next to it. One said "In loving memory of Reese Marshall and the other said "God bless Reese Marshall." All of Port Charles showed up. Michael insisted on going. Carly convinced Lainey to take her. FBI Agents from all over filed into their seats. Several officers filed into their spots waiting for their time. Sonny sat with Michael, Sam, Jason and Carly. Behind them sat Courtney, Nikolas, Mike and Jax. Ric, Alexis, Bobbie and Robin sat I the front row on the other side. The Scorpio's, the Jones's the Quartermaine's were all present. Lorenzo and Alcazar sat toward the back. He admired her for fighting through her pain to find Michael. Former FBI agent John McBain and girlfriend Natalie Buchanan sat among other FBI agents that came to honor Reese. John and Reese were in the academy together. Reese's mom showed up and sat with Sonny. Reese had told her mom all about Sonny and how she loved him. Several of Reese's friends from school and work came. A sad ora could be felt all around. Father Coax took the front. "Please let's bow our head and pray." He said a prier fallowed by a group Amen. Several words were spoken. Michael wanted to say something. "My name is Michael Corinthos the third and Reese save me and my little brother and sister. My dad told me she never gave up fighting for me. I remember when I first came home I was scared and confused and she was there to hold me and help me. She was the one who figured out who killed AJ. She was there when I needed her and I miss here a lot." For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see, For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right, "She was becoming part of my family. My dad fell in love with her and she was going to move in. Reese always made my dad focus on me and my siblings. She always made me smile and included me. I miss her already. When my mom got sick she helped out and told me that she would get better and I would have her in no time." for every dream you made come true, For all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful baby, You're the one who held me up, Never let me fall, You're the one who saw me through, through it all, "My dad says I don't have to say goodbye, because as long as I love her she will always be in my heart. While Reese was here she was my hero, now she is my angel. She told me about her little boy Jamie. She would tock me in the ways she used to tuck him in, she would sing to me the song she sang to him, she would make up stories for my little brother Morgan like she did for Jamie. Reese was strong and beautiful as my dad always told me. I see him looking at her picture and I know he misses her a lot. I know Reese is in Heaven with her son Jamie and she is watching over us so every time we look up we'll know she is smiling down at us. When the first snow comes this year it will be for her. It will be Reese's snow." Michael sat a card on the little table in front of her picture. "You gave me your favorite baseball card so I am giving you mine. I will miss you and remember you always." Several tears poured down his face as he made his way back over to his dad. More words were spoken. It was finally Sonny's turn. "At the beginning of the year I never knew my life would turn out the way it did. My children were kidnapped and Reese walked into my life. She came here to help me find my daughter Kristina and then my sons. I never saw anyone fight with such passion to save three kids she didn't know, but she did. I am not sure when it happened but Reese claimed this part of my heart that no one have ever seen besides my mom. When we thought my Michael died she stood by me and fought for me." You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, "She told me about how she knew my pain. I think is bonded us closer. She was able to see what I couldn't see and I was able to help her live again." You saw the best there was in me, Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, You gave me faith 'cause you believed, I'm everything I am, Because you loved me, "Reese fought for my family and I will always be grateful for her. I don't think I could have made it through everything I have been through without her. I can't believe she is gone. There are times in the middle of the night I think I can hear her singing. I listened a couple of times as she song to my kids for bed. I envision her singing to her son and making it so I can hear her." You gave me wings and made me fly, You touched my hand I could touch the sky, I lost my faith, you gave it back to me, "Took my kids out into the lake the other night and had them all pick a star. They found three that were in a row. Morgan's the largest, Kristina 's was medium and Michael's the smallest. I then told them the star right about them was for their baby sister that died in Reese. Reese had found out the day after she ended up in the hospital. So at night when you look up and you find four stars in a row one bigger then the other you know those are stars honoring Reese and our daughter." You said no star was out of reach, You stood by me and I stood tall, I had your love I had it all, I'm grateful for each day you gave me, Maybe I don't know that much, But I know this much is true, I was blessed because I was loved by you, "Reese wanted to name our daughter Alyssa . So up in Heaven angels our watching over us. Reese, Jamie and Alyssa. Will always be part of my family and will always be loved. I can't say goodbye because Reese hasn't left me. We have this bond and I refuse to let it go." He placed a white rose on the table amongst all the mementos. You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me, Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, You gave me faith 'cause you believed, I'm everything I am, Because you loved me, He sat back down . The folding of the flag began along with a seven shot solute. The flag was folded and Reese's mom insisted on Sonny taking in honor of Alyssa. Sonny nodded and took the flag. The bagpipes began their final song and all officer passed by saying their goodbye. You were always there for me, The tender wind that carried me, A light in the dark shining your love into my life, You've been my inspiration, Through the lies you were the truth, My world is a better place because of you, Soon all left and Sonny was left. He placed all the gifts in her coffin and placed the white rose in her hands. He gently touched her face and found it warm. Reese began to stir. "Sonny." "Welcome back beautiful." She sat up and he helped her out of the coffin. "You ok?" Sonny asked looking her over. "We're fine. Stan helped me with everything." "I am glad you are ok." "Sonny I have to get going." "I know, please take care of yourself and our daughter." "Don't worry I will. I will spend word when I can. I love you Sonny Corinthos." "And I love you Reese Marshall Corinthos." They kissed and Stan showed up and took Reese away. Sonny closed the lid on the coffin and watched it get lowered into the ground. You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me, Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am, Because you loved me, You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, You gave me faith 'cause you believed, I'm everything I am Because you loved me, I'm everything I am, Because you loved me

He walked away from the place were everyone believed Reese now lay. Hoping some day he could see his wife and their daughter again. 


End file.
